


dat ass

by nicotinedaydream



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, M/M, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinedaydream/pseuds/nicotinedaydream
Summary: Stiles is standing in the annoyingly ever-so-slow line at the coffee shop when a literal Greek Adonis walks in and takes the spot in line directly behind him. Stiles lets out a quiet, strangled sound when Hello-My-Name-Is-Sex-God nods at him in silent acknowledgement. He ends up spinning back around on his heels to face the person in front of him, breathing intensely.Remain calm, he tells himself. It's not like he's standing right behind you. Not at all. Nope.





	dat ass

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing for a picture on facebook that I found and posted to a Sterek group. This is pretty much some harmless fun.

Stiles is standing in the annoyingly ever-so-slow line at the coffee shop when a literal Greek Adonis walks in and takes the spot in line directly behind him. Stiles lets out a quiet, strangled sound when Hello-My-Name-Is-Sex-God nods at him in silent acknowledgement. He ends up spinning back around on his heels to face the person in front of him, breathing intensely.

 _Remain calm_ , he tells himself. _It's not like he's standing right behind you. Not at all. Nope._

Minutes pass. The line moves just as slowly as it had been before the man behind him had walked in, and he curses internally. He really, _really_ needs to get out of here before he pops an inappropriate boner. Pronto.

"Excuse me."

Stiles stops breathing. That voice… had totally come from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Looked-At-Otherwise-Public-Indecency-Becomes-A-Very-Real-Thing. _Shit_.

"Um, yes?" he asks, refusing to turn around. He won't. He can't. God, why did he have to come here today? He owns a bloody coffee machine, albeit half-broken and no longer under warranty.

"Is the line always this goddamn slow?" the guy sighs, not seeming to mind that Stiles hasn't faced him. Phew.

"Yeah, dude. Always has been, always will," he replies nonchalantly, even though there is a lot of high-pitched screaming going on inside. A good-looking person is actually _talking_ to him—but for once, not to get close to Lydia Martin and her perfect, beautiful everything.

The guy lets out a deep, disgruntled noise. "Don't call me dude," he snaps. Oh, Jesus, why is that still so _hot_.

"Sorry," he yelps, turning around.

Oh, fuck.

 _He was already facing the right way_.

Growly-Yet-Other-Wordly-Gorgeous has a small tilt to his lips. Probably because he's got the look of a terrified deer in his eyes. Crap.

"So, uh, hi. Again," he mutters, sheepishly trying not to say something embarrassing like _can I get your number before I spontaneously combust please and thank you kind sir_.

"So, you come here often then," the guys says blatantly. Wow. Yeah. That is the _smoothest_ reversal of a pick-up line Stiles has ever heard.

"Regularly enough." He shrugs, the high-pitched internal screaming becoming louder. "You can, uh, come in front of me if you'd like." The guy raises an eyebrow. "Oh, God, that didn't come out right." Another eyebrow raise. "Oh, fuck me." Another. "Y'know what? I'm just going to stop talking."

The guy releases a soft, humble chuckle. "Thanks," he says, taking Stiles's place in line. Stiles shuffles back, nodding, cheeks warm. They warm even more when he sees that _ass_. He glances away quickly. Yep. He's definitely going to die.

"Don't stop looking on my account."

Stiles jumps, frazzled at the guy's bemused tone. It's so sassy that his mouth just drops open and stays hanging there.

The guy only huffs a laugh and shakes his head.

***

(Two years later in the exact same coffee shop)

"Stiles, is your hand on my butt."

"Yep."

"…"

"What? It's a nice butt."


End file.
